squad_plotagonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Timeline-1)
"I wonder who created this world and who created us" - Alice talking to herself. Alice 'is one of the main character in season one and two. She is known to always do something weird with her hands when she speaks. In season one she helps Mats to find Leo. In season two she starts to worship Masse. 'Background She gets help from Mats to be an A-barn. She is always doing something with her hands when she speaks for no reason. She is shown to be friends with Billie and Filip. Season 1 Rescuing Leo Alice teams up with Mats to rescue Leo. They succeed in doing so. Mats and Leo is reunited whiles Alice is standing guard. Season 2 Meeting God Alice is in her kitchen thinking about life when the god Masse appears and starts answering her questions about who created this world and who created us. Plotting the Murder of Talis Masse tells Alice that she has to bring together two broken souls. Alice interpreters these souls as Leo and Mats. Her plan to get them back together is to kill Mats' lover Talis. Billie does not accept this plan so she goes to Tilda instead. Spreading Masse's knowledge Masse appears to Tilda too and he tells her that they should kill Billie for not believing in him. Tilda then proceeds with killing Billie with Alice agreement. Alice has no regrets for killing her former best friend. The Resurrection of Lukas Alice once again meet Masse. He tells her they have to bring Lukas back to life. He also tells her that if she lets him down he will have Tilda kill her. Alice tells him that Tilda can bring Lukas back to life. Personality Alice has an outgoing personality. She always flaps her hands whiles talking. Before she is brainwashed by Masse she is very friendly and has a parent like relationship to her best friend Billie. However after Masse comes into her life she becomes cold and the only goal she seeks is to spread Masse's knowledge. Relationships Billie Billie and Alice were best friends. Alice took care of Billie and told him what was right and wrong. They had like a parent and son relationship. After Alice becomes obsessed with Masse Billie starts to question her. Alice later lets Tilda kill Billie on Masse's command. Tilda Tilda is the only other person who also believes in Masse's knowledge. She and Alice bond over this and start plotting all kinds of murderous plans. Together they try to kill Talis. They kill Billie and resurrect Lukas. Masse Masse appears infront of Alice whiles she is thinking about existential questions. Masse becomes a gurulike person in Alice's life. She follows all of his commands. Clothes & Style Alice wears a pink-ish blouse with flowers on them. She has fluffy brown hair and heavy eye make-up. Appearances Squad Season 1 * Episode 1 (only mentioned) * Episode 2 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Squad Season 2 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 Behinde the Scenes & More Fun Facts * Alice is introduced in the second episode of Squad season one. She has spanish with Billie. * Alice is the first character to meet Masse. Behind the Scenes * TBA Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Timeline-1 Category:Main characters Category:Students